


Body swap

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for snickfic's crackficathon</p></blockquote>





	Body swap

Spike glared at Buffy. "Look what you did to my hair! It's crispy."

"I forgot about that whole sunlight allergy thing there for a minute." She rolled her eyes. "And it's not like it makes any difference. It's ALL crispy. How much bleach do you use on this stuff?"

"Oh look who's talking. I couldn't help but notice whilst I was in the loo that the curtains don't exactly match the carpet."

"Hey that's MY body. There will be no noticing or touching or". She noticed the evil grin spreading across Spike's face. "Oh my God! What have you been doing?"

"Just seeing how the other half lives pet." He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, then started coughing.

"Not with MY lungs mister!" Buffy said. She tried to knock the cigarette out of his hand then grabbed her head yelling "Ow! Ow!".

Spike smirked at her. "So how do like the chip?"

Giles cleared his throat and held up a musty old book. "Is this the demon you were fighting?"

Buffy nodded.

"Looks like." Spike added.

"And you came in contact with it's ah...bodily fluids?"

"We got splashed with some nasty green goo" Buffy said. 

Giles nodded. "Fortunately there is a simple ritual that will reverse the effect. Let me gather the ingredients." 

A few minutes later there was a flash of purple smoke. Buffy took a deep breath and touched her face and hair. "That's better" she said. "I never thought I'd miss breathing."

Spike grinned at her. "Yeah it's good to be home. Oh and next time you run into Willow and her bird you might want to thank them for last night."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for snickfic's crackficathon


End file.
